Harry Exposed
by Lisa Lovegood
Summary: What happens when Harry's dorm mates decide to play a trick (to loosen him up, of course!)on him? WARNING! nearly naked!Harry, suggested strip poker, and suggested completely naked!Harry!


Harry Exposed  
  
"Do you think we should?" asked one voice.  
  
"Absolutely! He hasn't been anything but grumpy since last year." Said another.  
  
"Especially after that little episode with Cho." A third said.  
  
"Alright," replied the first. "We'll do it tonight."  
  
Sounds excitement came from around the room. They were going to try and loosen up their fellow dorm mate.  
  
Another Thursday night, another Occlumency lesson. Harry rubbed his neck and grimaced. He had fallen on the hard dungeon floor, and his incredible headache was the result.  
  
As he entered the common room, everything seamed normal, but he was too tired to notice much. Deciding to go straight to bed, he climbed the staircase to the boy's dorm. He shed off his clothes, and dropped to sleep in nothing but his boxers.  
  
He never noticed that the other four boys, that slept in the same doom, had came in. They came in. Each one of them whispered, "Sonorus!" as they tiptoed close to Harry's bed. They all leaned close to his head before simultaneously yelling, "WAKE UP!"  
  
The Sonorus spell amplified their voices, and since they had yelled, it was louder than a howler. Harry jumped from the bed as quick as if he had had ice cold water poured over him. He grabbed his glasses, but didn't have time to put them on, as the boys started to shove him toward the exit.  
  
Harry was staring blurrily around, trying to figure out what was going on. He was stumbling on the stairs, but managed not to fall.  
  
He was wondering what was wrong. Was the school under attack? It couldn't be that, there was no one screaming... but if the school was under attack, he left his wand in his robes. Harry did notice that, as the boys pushed him down the staircase, they were laughing. So the school wasn't under attack... but what was happening? Was it some sort of a trick? If it was, it wasn't very funny.  
  
They got to the bottom of the staircase, and pushed Harry out the door, following quickly behind him. There was silence that was only broken by a locking spell being put on the dorm door. Harry was squinting, trying to see if anyone was around. He lifted his glasses to his face and put them on.  
  
There he was, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, standing in the middle of a crowded common room in nothing but his boxers. All was silent for a moment more, before one Lavender Brown whistled.  
  
Then, all hell broke loose. The boys had moved as far away from Harry as possible, while still having a great view of the blushing boy. The girls were hooting, whistling, and catcalling, as the boys fell to the floor laughing. Harry blushed crimson and started to look for a way out.  
  
The girls, however, didn't want him to leave so soon. After years of Quidditch, Harry had become toned. His shoulders were broader, he had a six- pack, and pecks galore. Basically, he had a great body! All of the Gryffindor girls were locking every exit from the common room.  
  
Harry yelled, "Come on! Hermione! Ginny! A little help?" Both of the girls just shook their heads, giggling. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. Suddenly, Ginny put a binding curse on Harry.  
  
Everyone looked her way. Harry had stumbled when the curse was cast, but didn't fall over. Ginny, without a trace of embarrassment, walked up to him. She looked up at the now six foot Harry, and started, "I will let you have your clothes back." A look of relief spread over Harry's face. Unfortunately there was angry, and potentially dangerous, noises from the whole common room. Ginny continued. "ONLY if you play a game of strip poker with..." she turned to the rest of the room, "anyone who wants to play that is in their fifth year or over." She turned back to Harry. "Myself included in the game, of course." A strangled yelp came from a certain person. Who actually turned out to be from Ron, who promptly tried to escape the room.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Then Ginny added, "You're other choice is..." She stopped at that as she grabbed the sides of Harry's boxers and gave them a gentle tug. Even though, technically, no words were spoken, Harry understood the meaning, loud and clear.  
  
He had no choice... 


End file.
